When She
by Nomannic
Summary: When she acts shy, say I love you." Naruto is given advice for the girl of his dreams, and finally gets her. Naruto/OC. On Hiatus.
1. When I love her

**When She…**

**Naruto/OC**

_**When I love her…**_

Naruto had watched her for almost a year now. His friends no longer asked questions of his sudden interest in books, and for that he was thankful. He'd go inside the bookstore atleast once a week, if not sooner, and lean against the counter, talking about the story he had just read, smirk as he flirted, still clumsy and headstrong as usual. She'd ask about his shinobi missions, and he'd ask her about herself in return. By now, he would swear he knew everything there was to know about her, and had read nearly every book in the store, but she always had another one she would recommend, another story to tell, another question to ask, and he would have a reply.

But… it was now a year, and Naruto had realized that he was falling for her… He was seventeen now, it wasn't that hard to figure out. He had dreams about her, he thought about her constantly… that factor had gotten him pretty banged up in his last mission too… And now he was talking about her. Nonstop. To Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

"Well, if you love her so much Naruto, here's what you do…"

_**… Do something.**_

**X.x.X.x.X**

**A/N: I know, kill me all you want, but I got this really sweet chain mail letter in my email the other day and had to post it in a series of drabbles/one-shots between Naruto and the same girl. I'm trying a new character, kind of based off of Tohru from Fruits Basket, but changed up to my preference.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S.**

**The chain letter was called 'why boys and girls make out'.**


	2. When She Acts Shy

**When She…**

**Naruto/OC**

_**When she acts shy…**_

Naruto stood in the bookstore doorway, grinning like an idiot. Sakura's advice was fail-safe, or so he hoped.

And there she was. She was at the stores counter, ringing up an old lady who was buying a boxed set of Laurell K. Hamilton books. Her tall, thin body moved gracefully. Her hands, soft and delicate punched in the numbers and rung out the old woman's transaction. Her long silvery hair, that looked like moonlight was always shining on it, was plaited, long enough to stretch down to her calves and sing with her silky 'movements. Her eyes were bright and sparkly, a lively purple that always danced with a smile lingering in her depths.

When the customer walked out of the store, nodding farewell to him, he moved up to the counter, even though her back was turned, and leaned against it.

"Hello, gorgeous," he started out, as usual. She wipped around, her braid spinning behind her, eyes wide. She took a deep breath, calming herself, and blushed looking at the floor.

She was _shy_. It was so… childlike... so cute… so _her_. Naruto wanted to laugh. It was perfect. And he loved it.

"H-Hello, Narut-to-kun…" she murmured, her voice the same gentle, soft-spoken movement of velvet over his skin. He resisted a shiver at the effect of hearing her voice for the first time in a week. He briefly thought of the last twelve hours he had spent in his bedroom, the walls lined with atleast two full bookshelves and stacks of books piled around the room. She really had changed him, and he really did like the books now.

"So what's on my required reading list this week…?" He asked, smiling softly. No matter what, he always smiled around her. He always smoothed things down to a gentle story. He always protected her from the real monsters, the ones worse than the ones in her books.

She blushed, biting her lips and looking down at her folded hands.

"Twilight just came out yesterday, as well as the most recent volume of Bleach," She murmured, voice lower than normal. It was so quiet he had to lean forward onto his elbows to hear her.

"How 'bout you show me some?" She nodded, walking around the counter, and he fell into step behind her, thumbs looped in his pockets, arms slack. She had her head down as she silently led him, instead of her usual kind chatter.

"Twilight is about a girl and a vampire. It's already one of the most popular romances… a bit of a chick-flick," she said, her usual review of a book as she pulled it out for him to glance over. Naruto grinned. He happened to like chick-flicks, he didn't know why, but she had good taste for them.

"Have you read _every_ book in this store…?" He questioned. She grinned.

"All of the fiction ones. I'm in charge of ordering the books." He smiled. Something he didn't know yet. Of course, he should have known.

Suddenly, he remembered a bit of specific advice from Sakura.

He leaned beside her, and took the book, staying close to her. He opened up the book, and flipped through till he found a part he wanted. Since it was a romance, it would have this. He read the sentence, and when the book told him to say 'I love you', because that was what the vampire Edward was saying he looked up directly at her as he said it.

…_**Say 'I Love You'.**_

**X.x.X.x.X**


	3. When She Runs From You

**When She…**

**Naruto/OC**

_**When she runs from you…**_

Naruto walked towards the bookstore, hoping it wouldn't be closed, but to tired to run. He had _just_ finished reading Twilight. He thought it was okay, but… yeah. _Major_ chick-flick, and heavy on romantic comedy. Romance is fine for him, but no ones life is that… perfect. It was insulting how Bella found her life so horrible at times.

And vampires were _so_ not like that. He had met a vampire once, her name was Kairi. She drove him insane, but when he had first met her, she tried to kill him because she was blood-deprived.

Not the ideal first-impression, but she was nice. She also happened to be missing at the moment. Naruto brushed it aside as he saw _her_ walking away from the bookstore. Naruto started walking after her. Her pace quickened, and Naruto realized that she knew someone was following her…

But she didn't know it was him.

He quickened his pace, about to shout out to her, when she broke out into a full-out run. Considering she had almost no chakra, a regular civilian, she was fast.

"Tenshi!" He cried after her, running. Suddenly, she spun around, about to fall backwards. Naruto caught her just in time, panting.

He knew for a fact that he was the only one who ever called her 'angel', because she had an upside down pentagram tattooed on the back of her neck.

She stared up at him, shaking with fear, tears in her eyes as he held her close to his chest, trying to keep them both from falling. She breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing into his arms.

"Don't scare me like that again…" She whispered.

…_**Chase her.**_


	4. When She Puts Her Face Near Yours

**When She…**

**Naruto/OC**

_**When she puts her face near yours…**_

Naruto relaxed in the Sakura park, watching the sunset, a book open beside him. It was the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe… he had had to re-read it because, considering it was late winter, missions were low, and he wasn't the most… wanted ninja, to say the least, and he couldn't afford a new book.

"Naru-kun? Oh, I'm sorry, that's rude… Is it all right if I call you that?" A familiar voice said. Naruto smiled, not moving his head because he felt lazy that moment, and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Call me what ya want, Tenshi-chan." She blushed slightly.

"Soon enough people are going to think that's my real name, if you keep calling me that."

"Well, you are an angel from above."

"Sweet. It bothers you that I'm taller, doesn't it?"

Naruto grinned.

"Very much. Would you like to sit?" She flushed, biting her lower lip.

"Uh, actually, I'm here on work. Special delivery." She was smiling softly, a twinkle in her eyes. Naruto sat up, brow furrowed in confusion.

"But I didn't order anything." Of course he didn't. He liked to go there in person so that he could see her.

"I know, but with the missions all lethargic as of late… I thought you might want some reading material to keep you entertained. Don't worry, it's out of my pay check."

"I couldn't. It'd be rude."

"Think of it as an early Christmas present."

"You're not going to let me refuse, are you?"

"Nope. I all ready payed for it, anyways, and you know our return policy."

Naruto loved it when she was stubborn. She blushed a lot, and smiled, and oh, her _giggle_… Naruto fought off his own blush and got to his feet. She stepped forward, and handed him the bag. He set it down on the bench.

"Thanks," he said softly, suddenly at a loss for words. She flushed, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Naruto thought fast. "Don't I get a goodbye hug?" She blushed, and turned back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her cheek beside his. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled back slightly, her breath that smelled like caramel hitting his mouth.

She was so close…

And so, taking a chance, he kissed her. Softly. Chastly. Sweetly.

She pulled back, a million colors of red, mumbled a goodbye, and sprinted away. Naruto grinned.

He had such a way with woman. She was _so_ flustered…

…_**Kiss her.**_


	5. When She Kicks and Punches You

**When She…**

**Naruto/OC**

_**When she kicks and punches you…**_

"You fucking heartless jerk!" She screamed, pounding her fists into his chest. Naruto stood still, taking it, as he stared off to some unknown point behind her, masking the pain in his eyes. He was still injured in some areas, but he deserved this, and she was not a ninja. He could barely feel her attack. It was the emotional pain that hurt.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!" She cried angrily at him, kicking him in the shin, sending a weak punch to his gut.

"YOU WERE GONE FOR AN ENTIRE FUCKING MONTH, THE FUCKING HOKAGE PRONOUNCES YOU MIA AND NO CONTACT, NOT EVEN A DAMNED GOODBYE BEFORE YOU LEFT!!!!" She broke out into tears now, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh… I'm here now… Don't worry…"

"L-let go of me," she sobbed, trying to break through his hold. He shook his head, holding her tight against his chest, resting his face in her hair, breathing in the scents of rosehip and thyme.

"I'm never letting go again."

…_**Hold her tight.**_


End file.
